


Ficmas Ficlet #1

by SexyWookieeSquadron



Series: Ficmas 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ficlet, Ficmas 2020, Holidays, Original Character(s), Rebellion, Resistance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyWookieeSquadron/pseuds/SexyWookieeSquadron
Summary: When decorating a Christmas tree, sometimes it's hard to pick a good tree topper.(Written by Jasmine)
Series: Ficmas 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057802





	Ficmas Ficlet #1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place prior to The Force Awakens in a slight AU where Christmas is celebrated. Hope you enjoy our OCs, and happy holidays!

“Relix, would you hold the kriffing ladder still please?” Meena scolds, peering down at Relix. By the look on his face he was distracted by a certain lieutenant who was helping Mey-Gon set up lights around the doorway.

Sheepishly Relix turns to look up at Meena as she clutches one hand to the unsteady ladder and one on the tree topper. “Sorry about that.” He grips onto the ladder tightly once more as Meena gets back to work.

She can’t help but grin. “It’s okay. But the sooner we finish this, the sooner you can make your way over and help her out.” A shy smile forms on his lips, but he doesn’t say anything as Meena finalizes the top of the Christmas tree. Stepping down from the ladder, she proudly places her hands on her hips. “Perfection!”

Letting out a low whistle, Relix pats her on the shoulder. “Nice job!”

“Thanks, I just hope the Commander likes it.”

Before they can ask for the others opinions, the door hisses open as Poe walks through. A pleased expression forms on his handsome face as he looks around at the beautifully decorated lounge. Lights and Christmas garlands hang on the walls, a few small decorations of snowmen and reindeer sitting atop the few tables. “You guys did all this?”

“Mey-Gon thought bringing a little Christmas cheer would be good for morale,” Connix says. 

A small blush creeps into Mey-Gon’s cheeks as Poe turns to her. “I figured decorating would make it feel more like home for all of us. We’re not done yet, but what do you think so far?”

“It’s great,” he comments, a genuine smile on his face.

Relix and Meena exchange a glance. “Commander, we decorated the tree specially for you,” Relix says excitedly. 

Poe, Mey-Gon, and Connix walk over to the tree. Immediately Mey-Gon and Connix burst into a fit of giggles as Poe shakes his head in half amusement, half embarrassment. Meena can’t contain herself as she smiles giddily at Poe. “How do you like our tree topper?”

They all look on at the large picture of Commander Poe Dameron sitting atop the tree, small lights acting as a border. In the image he smiles widely, wearing his flight suit as he poses with a thumbs up. 

He can’t help but laugh at the pleasant surprise. “Why me?”

“We couldn’t pick between a star and angel, so we went with both. Picking the picture was a team effort, though.”


End file.
